


Virtual Reality Etch-A-Sketch

by SaltyApollo (WildFire35)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, Dean in Panties, Gags, Gift, M/M, Magic, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Stripped, Swimming, beach, naked, toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFire35/pseuds/SaltyApollo
Summary: Gabriel gives Sam an etch-a-sketch with a special power: if Sam dresses the model like someone and shakes it, their clothes disapper, and if he puts different clothes on it, they appear on said person in real life. Naturally, this leads to some interesting situations between our favorite Supernatural characters.





	Virtual Reality Etch-A-Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is plot/setup. The next one is going to be pure smut.

"I have a gift for you, Sammy", Gabriel said with a coy smile. Sam rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress a smile of his own. Knowing Gabriel, he was about to receive something outlandishly kinky. However, Sam's mouth fell open in confusion when Gabe pulled out an etch-a-sketch.

"I made it just for you", Gabriel said with a grin. 

"Thanks", Sam replied slowly, gently taking the box. Looking at the screen, he saw that instead of being blank, there were several models. All of them were male, wearing a white tank top and white briefs. 

"I have to go for a little bit, but I'm sure this will keep you entertained", Gabriel said as he leaned over and kissed Sam's cheek.

"Bye Gabe", Sam said, pulling the archangel into a hug.

"Don't forget to try it", he replied, winking before he disappeared. Sam sighed and leaned back on his bed. Looking down at the etch-a-sketch, he noticed that one of the models looked oddly similar to Dean. Pulling a stylus off of the side, he clicked on it. The view on the etch-a-sketch zoomed in on his chosen model. On the right hand side, a menu with different clothing popped up. Sam thought for a second, then smirked, dragging a gold speedo onto the model. He nearly dropped the etch-a-sketch entirely when it beeped.

"First you must undress me", a robot voice said. Sam shook his head, before looking back over at the menu. There, he located a pair of jeans similar to Dean's. Dragging them over, Sam rolled his eyes before shaking the screen clean. When nothing happened except the pants disappeared, Sam sighed, embarrassed to be playing with a kids toy.

He tossed it aside, before hopping up and moving out of his bedroom and toward the kitchen for a snack. 

"Hey Sammy", Dean said as he lay on the couch, using Sam's laptop. Sam stopped in his tracks and stared at the sight in front of him. Dean was splayed on the couch in his usual flannel. However, below the waist, he was wearing only a pair of plaid boxers, which were tented with a very obvious erection.

"Dude, too lazy to get dressed?", Sam asked, smiling.

"What do you mean? I-", Dean stopped as he looked down at his underwear clad legs.

"What the hell? I would've sworn I put on jeans", Dean muttered. He stood up, his face turning slightly pink, before walking off to find pants. Sam shook his head and walked over to the abandoned computer. Locked on the screen was the one and only, BustyAsians.com. 

"Dean!", Sam yelled, annoyed. This was the third time this month that Dean had locked his computer on porn. As Sam's blood boiled, he had a wicked thought.

What if Dean had put clothes on and Sam had erased them with his etch-a-sketch? Excited, Sam ran back to his room and picked up his gift. He would have to make sure it actually worked, and he had just the plan to make it as humiliating for Dean as possible. It was payback time.

* * *

 "Are you sure? We never go to the beach", Dean said, surprised.

"Come on, it will be fun!", Sam replied, his smile wide.

"Okay, you don't have to ask me twice. Anywhere that has chicks in bikinis is where I want to be", Dean said with a grin. The two changed into swimsuits and jumped into the Impala. At the beach, Dean made fun of Sam who decided to lay on a towel instead of swim. After he tired of that, he was quick to run into the waves. Splashing around, it only took him a few minutes to find a buxom blonde to talk to. As they swam out farther, Sam pulled out the etch-a-sketch.

Selecting the Dean model again, Sam put Dean's board-shorts on it. Saying a silent prayer, Sam shook the toy up and down, clearing the clothes off of the model. 

When Dean was finally done swimming, Sam watched him finish up with excitement. The reveal was here. Dean walked toward him, his body slicing through the water. As he approached, more and more tan, muscled skin appeared above the waves. A few steps farther, and his white hips were exposed. Two steps more and Dean was shown in all his naked glory to not only Sam, but the entire beach.

Water slipped over his muscular chest and tight stomach, down his "v" and over his long dick. Each step he took, his balls bounced back and forth. Sam was mesmerized by his attractive brother. And he wasn't the only one. 

"Cute buns, sweetie," one lady called. Dean's strut faltered as he looked at her in confusion before glancing down.

"Oh my God!" Dean yelled, his hands covering his crotch. Sam watched in amusement as Dean ran over to him, trying to keep everything concealed. 

"Give me a towel, Sam", Dean commanded, his cheeks a flaming red. Sam obliged, barely keeping his grin in check when Dean dropped the towel and had to bend over to pick it up, his backside pointing into the air. The pair moved to the car and back to the motel, where Dean quickly dressed. Sam was lost in the joy of his own thoughts. This etch-a-sketch woul come in handy for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have much less plot, and much more porn, I promise! Leave any situations you'd like to see in the comments!  
> -SaltyApollo


End file.
